A Battle With Conditions
by abstractWanderlust
Summary: So this is mainly Contestshipping, with a hint of Pokeshipping. May is challenged by Drew, and wins, so he has to meet her conditions for winning. Really stupid and possibly terrible. You've been warned. It's way longer than my other one, approximately 2,000 words. So please, I'm begging, review. Also, if I get positive feedback I have another contestshipping fic already planned.


Author's notes are shown in **bold** and _italic_ in (parentheses), _**(like this)**_

_**So yep. Another story, brought to you by moi. This time it's some Contestshipping and Pokeshipping. **__**THIS MEANS IT HAS DREWXMAY AND ASHXMISTY**__**. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. **_

_**TL;DR version: Contains Contestshipping (Drew x May) and Pokeshiping (Misty x Ash). **_

**Part One: A battle with Conditions**

May loathed being anywhere near Misty and Ash. Sure, when they're separate it's fine. It's when they're together that things turn- mushy. _Not _something May wanted to deal with. This time, they were at the Cape of Cerulean City. Oh, it was romantic alright. A wonderful place to take your significant other- if you even _had_ a significant other. Good thing May had- oh wait. That's right. She was there, _by herself_, with Ash and Misty. Sighing, she paced around the trail.

Her friends were off in what she liked to call "The Oblivion of Love." They were lost to the world. There was no turning back now. They were especially sickeningly sweet with each-other today. Misty was leaning over the wooden fence, Ash by her side. ('Go figure,' thought May.) She was having a mini competition with Ash- who could name the most water Pokémon in twenty seconds. So far, they were tied, seven to seven. Suddenly, a Gorebyss leaped out of the ocean, followed by three Luvdisc; Misty shouted "Luvdisc!," since it was the only one of the duo she recognized. At that same moment, Ash blurted out "Gorebyss!". The pair of trainers immediately started directing their voices at each other, claiming themselves as the winner. May knew how this would end- each would swear up and down that _they_ were the winner. This would continue until the end of time unless they either found something else to fight over, or if May herself stepped in. Sighing again, wishing she was anywhere but here, preferably with some ramen, she started walking on the path towards them. Walking, she stopped to smell the roses- literally. There was a scent of roses coming from somewhere. Following the scent like a Poochyena, she turned to her right. She blushed, spotting a rosebush- rosebushes reminded her of- wait. The rosebush was moving!

"Blaziken, take the stage!" she yelled in a panic, releasing the overgrown flame chicken from its pokeball.

"Didn't know ya wanted to battle, May," said a voice.

May froze. Sadly, she knew exactly who it was. She puffed her cheeks and turned to face- Drew. Her rival. Her tormentor. Her secr- wait! Where was that coming from?! That was definitely enough thinking for May for the day.

"I got scared, is all, Mr. Rose," May huffed, making a "humph" noise.

"So now you're backing out?" The one and only Drew Hayden replied. He broke out into one of his trademark annoying-yet-adorable smirks.

This time, though, May refused to break. She was gonna at least try to be strong. To stand up for herself. But, it wasn't going to be easy, by any means.

"Fine, grasshead. We'll battle."

"Well, well. Little May takes a stand. I'm shocked. Let's get it over with, then, so your gawking friends over there can quit it," he suggested, gesturing to Ash and Misty, who seemed to have either lost interest in their argument or have put it on hold.

There was just no other option for May. She had to take a stand. 'Let's get to it, then," she thought.

Drew flashed the world's faintest smile. With that, he released his Flygon.

"Your move, May," Drew called, a little overconfident. In reality, he hoped he'd lose. He had a plan for when he did. If he won, well, he would have to improvise.

May thought for a handful of seconds. Suddenly, she beamed. What a surprise she had planned for Drew when she lost.

"But, May, I have a condition," Drew said with a flick of his hair and a smirk to match.

Rolling her eyes, May muttered "Fine," under her breath. "So do I, Mr. Rose."

"Yours first," both said in unison. This earned a splash of pink on each coordinators' cheeks. Both were too busy hiding their own blush to notice the others', though.

"If I win, you have to wait around for once. You have to see what I've got in store for you," May stammered. It was really, really hard for her to say that. To admit she wanted Drew around, for more than a battle.

"Funny, my condition was pretty similar," Drew said, almost quizzical. "But, I don't really have to ask you to stay. You kind of just stay around anyway," he finished.

May tried her best to hold her temper. But for her, that never really worked.  
"Fine! But I'll be the one winning!"

"Good luck, Maple. You'll need it, and so will Blaziken. "

_**(A.N. please forgive the battle scene below. I've never written any battle scenes before, let alone intense ones. So, sorry in advance.)**_

Claws slashed, fire raged, and kicks were thrown in all directions. HP was dropped on both sides, May only slightly ahead of Drew. Suddenly, Flygon flew into the air, Blaziken losing sight of him.

"Blaziken, jump up as high as you can," May called. Blaziken followed his master and best friend's orders, reaching the sky. Turning 360 degrees, Blaziken spotted Drew's Flygon. Before Blaziken had time to attack, he lost altitude and fell back onto the ground, landing on his feet.

"Flygon, dive at Blaziken and use dragon claw!"

"Blaziken, jump again!"

After the command, the large firebird jumped as high as possible. Flygon followed suit, but with its wings instead.

Just as May yelled "Blast burn, now!" at Blaziken, Drew ordered Flygon to "Use hyper beam!"

Ash and Misty, watching from their spot on the Cape, covered their ears as the two powerful attacks collided. As the smoke cleared, the trainers saw that… May had won.

Wait- she won? May Maple, of Petalburg, won, against the arrogant, cocky, tease-happy grasshead? Whooping for joy, pumping her fist in the air, she yelled "Yeah! Take that, Drewy!," and stuck her tongue out at him, pulling an eyelid down.

Trying his hardest not to smile, Drew chose to be snarky instead.

"Fine, let's get this over with. You're such a child, Maple."

"Am not!"

"Don't fool yourself."

"Whatever, Hayden. Anyway, about my request…" May said with a devilish grin.

Drew looked down at his feet, suddenly finding them to be filled with mysteries that needed to be solved. "Sure, fine, whatever," he mumbled.

"Can't hear ya, Drewy."

"I said fine. What do you want, Maple."

"I want you to tell me _why. Why _you tease me. Why you try your best to try to get me to fail. What did I ever do? And, seriously, what's with the roses?!"

Drew blinked twice, slowly, shocked by the request. That is _not_ what he was expecting from the sapphire-eyed brunette. He thought for a moment, still slightly stunned beyond words.

"May- you don't get it. I push you so you'll push back. When you do better, I want to do better. When I tease you, you get so determined, so eager to beat me. And that makes me want to beat _you._ Something about you, May, makes me want to help you along. I don't quite get it myself. But, with every win I earn against you, you get stronger. So I keep trying to win. And so do you."

May's mouth hit the ground., contrary to her heart, which flew through her chest and up past the clouds. She couldn't believe it. No, she really couldn't- Drew wouldn't do that, for her, would he? She sighed. She just didn't know. She felt like she wanted to just curl up and sleep, but at the same time she felt she could run around Hoenn, Jhoto, Kanto, Sinnoh and back again! A contest could take her mind off of this, if she could find one to enter. But what if Drew was there? What would he say? Would it be weird being around him now? And, wait- he never answered her about the roses!

"Drew, what about the roses?"

"What about them?" he answered, regaining his snark.

"Why. do. you. give. them . to. me."

"Maple, if you can't figure that out on your own, I can't help you."

"Drew, you are the most infuriating person in existence! Besides maybe Harley… or Max.. or… Briana…."

"Harley is pretty inf- wait. Briana? Why would she bother _you? _Besides the fact that she's a crazy fangirl."

"Heh. Well, yeah, she's crazy, that's why!"

"Or maybe, Maple, she's a fangirl and you're jealous."

"Well- u-um…"

"You're so clueless, May," was just a whisper on the wind by the time a rose was tucked behind May's ear and Drew was just a dot in the sky, flying on Flygon's back.

** Epilogue: Admittance**

Goldenrod City was a perfect place for a contest- bright, beautiful lights, tall buildings, and plenty of people to get in the way. Either way, May planned on winning. She needed a fourth ribbon. She was looking forward to defeating the coordinators in the Grand Festival. Not to mention, a certain confusing, arrogant, sarcastic, chartreuse-haired trainer with a Roselia. But that thought could be saved for later.

Drew didn't know why he was in Goldenrod City. It was really not a great place for a recluse like him. The only people he could stand were Solidad and- admittedly- May Maple. But he didn't like to admit the latter. He was such a reserved person that it was just so strange for him to show feelings as openly as he did with the brunette. He even gave her roses. Yet she never figured it out. He would have to make her realize. Some day, he would.

"All coordinators entering the Goldenrod Contest, please enter the battlefield!"

That was Drew's cue.

Drew watched May perform, and she did so wonderfully. She'd improved so much since she'd entered her first contest in Hoenn. If only she had as much talent in people-reading as she did in appeals. Contest appeals, that is…

May exited the contest tent, Goldenrod Ribbon in hand. She was beaming, happiness written all over her face. Nothing could ruin this moment. She was just that much closer to the Grand Festival. She could hardly wait. Smiling all the while, she ran into the person she least wanted to see- Drew.

Drew ran into the person he couldn't want to see again- May. This time, she would realize. They both would.

"Hey, May," he said cooly.

"Hello, Drew, didn't expect to see you here. Following me?" May asked, becoming the snarky one this time.

"I can't stay away from you, Maple. What a turn of events, huh?"

"It sure is."

Drew couldn't help it. He laughed. She didn't even realize what she just admitted to!

"What's so- oh. Oh, my gosh." She turned as red as the petals on the roses he always gave her.

"Don't worry, I know. I'm irresistible."

"Don't even get started, Hayden."

"I'm just warming up, Maple."

With this, he tossed her a rose, which she caught with her right hand. Only this time, he stepped forward.

"Maple, you've never realized what you mean to me. I'm here to show you." He grinned devilishly, and kissed her. Right on the mouth. She was too shocked to even react.

When they broke apart, May was the one to smirk.

"You need some practice, Mr. Rose."

"Gladly."

"That wasn't an offer," she laughed. This time, she was the one to turn away.

This day had gone _way _better than planned.

_**(I'm begging you guys to review. Even what you hated; especially what you hated. Constructive criticism would be immensely helpful.) **_


End file.
